No Wrackspurts in the Nursery
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Harry and Luna are finally starting a family. Follow them in their adventures through parenthood. Written for the "Raise a witch or wizard challenge."
1. Month One

_**A/N:**_ _Hello all. This is a collection for the_ _ **Raise a witch or wizard challenge**_ _. **Section One, Month 1. Option 2** : _Write about a family gathering that is only blissful and cheerful for everyone.

 _This is also the start of a birthday present for the birthday exchange, written for_ _ **TrueBeliever831**_ _. I say start, because this is short. Since this is a collection for the above challenge, there are more pieces to come. I really hope you enjoy it. Happy birthday!_

 _Also for the_ _ **pairing the character drabble challenge**_ _. This week, Harry. I chose to pair him with Luna._

 _ **Drabble Club:**_ _Apple_

 _Final word count: 233_

* * *

Xenophilius, Weasleys, Remus, and the Snapes (Hermione and her husband, Severus) sat in the room adjacent to the kitchen where Harry and Luna stood.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell them?"

"Of course I am, Harry. Are you?"

"Yes," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"You seem nervous. Did you forget to eat an apple today, you know they keep the wrackspurts away."

He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "There's no better time to tell our friends and family."

They walked out together, and immediately, Xenophilius spoke.

"Why are we all here?" It wasn't meant to be rude, though to an outsider it might have seemed that way.

"Well," Harry started, "as you remember, Luna and I decided to try to grow our family, what, three years ago?"

There was a collective gasp in the room as they realized what was going on.

"We're expecting," Luna finished with a happy sigh.

The room mostly erupted in cheers, though Hermione could be seen gently elbowing her husband, who remained unphased by the news.

"Oh Luna, that's great!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she pulled the happy couple into her arms.

Xenophilius walked over with a smile of his own, "Oh yes, we must celebrate. You'll have to get some mint and lavender for the baby's room to keep away the nargles and wrackspurts. And a dirigible plum bush for the yard."

Harry kissed his wife, mentally laughing at the thought. "We're finally going to be a family."


	2. Month Two

_**A/N:**_ _Alright, over a later, here is Month 2 for the Raise a Witch or Wizard challenge. I chose "Healthy" as the option. So my job was to write fluffy fluff fluff. So enjoy some Luna/Harry Fluff._

 _also for the 365 drabble club: joyous_

* * *

Harry watched as Luna sat in the garden sketching. He smiled as she looked up to the tree where they had set up a small wooden swing. It was something that Harry had always wanted, and while they wouldn't need it for years to come, it was nice to have.

He walked out and took a seat on the swing, smiling at his wife.

"What?" she asked with a blush.

"Nothing. You're just stunning to stare at."

She blushed again. He loved to make her blush. For all of her oddities, for all of her confidence despite the way she had been treated, getting her to blush was his favorite thing to do.

"What are you sketching today?"

"The way the sun looks through the branches of the tree. They are making the shape of a crocruda."

"Remind me which one that is again."

She smirked a little. "Crocrudas are creatures with mirror-like scales and long tails. They like to eat your pinky toe on the left foot and the mirror scales make the near impossible to see."

"Why do they eat the left pinky toe?"

"Because it looks like other fish eggs."

"But only the left one?"

"Now you're just teasing," she said and got up to stick her tongue out at him.

He grabbed her and pulled her to sit on his lap. "I would never do such a thing." He kissed her cheek and let his feet leave the ground, causing them to swing. Luna let out a small joyous shriek as Harry swung them higher and higher.

"I can't wait until our little one gets here," He murmured next to her ear.

She grinned and kissed his nose. "Me neither, Love."


End file.
